


handsome as ever

by scorpiohs



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruises, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America: The First Avenger, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Getting Together, Hickies, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, References to Bucky's torture, Smut, Steve Roger's body issues, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes, Unprotected Sex, Virgin Steve Rogers, and weight gain/loss, brief mention of body issues, implied - Freeform, some internalized biphobia!!, super soldier refractory periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: “Looking real different from when you last saw me, huh?” Bucky mutters.He’s right. Not only is he skinnier from war, he’s less polished. Letting his hair sit naturally, a little stubble on his face, dirt on his skin, dog tags around his neck drawing eyes to his chest hair. Steve’s always found Bucky attractive, and always tried to suppress it, but it’s a little harder now, seeing him in this new, disheveled state. He’s scared that Bucky can read it all over his face, so he replies, “Still a stunner,” with a grin, only half joking, lifting his hands off of Bucky’s skin.“You, too, Stevie,” Bucky says, a small smile on his face. “Handsome as ever.”Steve blushes, even if Bucky’s teasing. “I look real different, too, huh?” Steve echoes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 22
Kudos: 294
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	handsome as ever

**Author's Note:**

> filling square d2, "bruises" for stucky bingo

“Shit, Bucky, oh my god…”

Bucky spins around, clutching his shirt to his bare chest, a cold expression spreading across his face. “What?” he snaps.

“Look at you…” Steve steps forward from his place in the doorway, having just come into their tent. “You didn’t tell me you were this hurt.”

And that’s putting it nicely. Bucky’s chest and back are covered in bruises, a particularly large one on his left ribs that Steve caught a peek at before Bucky covered it.

“I’m not,” Bucky huffs.

Steve had found Bucky strapped to some table, kept away in some back room, but beyond that, he has no idea what happened to him. Bucky’s shrugged it off, told him not to worry, but how can Steve not?

“Drop the shirt, let me see,” Steve says, rolling up his sleeves and blocking Bucky against a cot so he can’t run away and pretend it doesn’t hurt. They’ve both been known to do that.

Surprisingly, Bucky doesn’t put up much of a fight. He flings the shirt onto the bed and puffs his chest out proudly. “See? Nothing wrong here, pal.”

Steve rolls his eyes then focuses on Bucky’s body because the bruises look awful. He runs his fingers over them lightly, and Bucky flinches.

“Looking real different from when you last saw me, huh?” Bucky mutters.

He’s right. Not only is he skinnier from war, he’s less polished. Letting his hair sit naturally, a little stubble on his face, dirt on his skin, dog tags around his neck drawing eyes to his chest hair. Steve’s always found Bucky attractive, and always tried to suppress it, but it’s a little harder now, seeing him in this new, disheveled state. He’s scared that Bucky can read it all over his face, so he replies, “Still a stunner,” with a grin, only half joking, lifting his hands off of Bucky’s skin.

“You, too, Stevie,” Bucky says, a small smile on his face. “Handsome as ever.”

Steve blushes, even if Bucky’s teasing. “I look real different, too, huh?” Steve echoes.

“Sure do,” Bucky says, clearing his throat.

Steve just nods. He’s not fully sure what to make of his new body yet. It’s all he’s ever wanted and it brought him back Bucky but… he feels different than he thought he would. And he doesn’t know how Bucky feels about it. At least he’s not a sickly mess who needs tending to anymore. But, even though he would never admit it to Bucky, he does miss being taken care of by him.

“I heal faster now,” Steve says, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. “Wanna see?”

Bucky raises his eyebrows. “Fair’s fair.”

Steve unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor, then pulls his undershirt over his head. Bucky’s eyes dart to Steve’s chest. Steve feels a little self-conscious, almost like he felt coming out of the chamber after the serum, but this time it’s just Bucky’s eyes on him. He feels his gaze burning through his skin, sending heat all over his body.

He almost forgets the reason he did this was not so he and Bucky would both be shirtless, an afterthought that won’t leave his brain alone, but to show him something. Steve taps a bruise around his collarbone that’s now fading, just a light purple-green blending into the milky white of his skin. “Got this yesterday,” he says, looking at Bucky, who leans in to get a closer look.

“Damn,” Bucky whispers. He leans back. “It’s amazing.”

“What is?” Steve’s voice gets caught in his throat. He hopes Bucky can’t tell how affected he is having him this close.

Bucky just keeps staring. “I mean, how many winters did we spend worrying you wouldn’t make it through? And how many times did I find in you in a fight just in time to save your ass?”

“Hey,” Steve interjects.

Bucky shrugs. “Just saying. You’re bigger and all, yeah… but look at you, nothing can hurt you.”

“Not… nothing.”

Bucky meets his eyes. “It’s just amazing.” His eyes roam back to Steve’s chest. “Can I…?” Bucky lifts his hand and it hovers over Steve’s body.

“Yeah,” Steve gulps.

Bucky presses his palm to Steve’s heart. His pulse quickens under Bucky’s touch, but Bucky still says, “It’s steady.” He’s looking at his own hand, tears forming in his eyes. “Fuck, you’re really okay.”

“I am, Buck.” Steve swallows. Bucky is so close to him.

“I don’t even care that I’m not because…”

Steve’s breath hitches. Bucky touches his fingers to Steve’s lips and looks up at his eyes, asking for permission. Steve just nods faintly, and Bucky leans forward, and then they’re kissing.

It’s gentle at first, slow, Bucky cupping Steve’s cheeks and Steve just melting into the touch. But then Bucky’s sitting down on the cot and dragging Steve down with him. Steve straddles Bucky before breaking away and remembering how much bigger he is now, how he can’t sit on Bucky’s lap in the way he used to want to.

Bucky reads his mind. “I can handle it, big guy,” Bucky says, gripping Steve’s hips and pulling him closer.

Steve grabs Bucky’s face this time and tries to kiss him with everything he’s feeling. Grateful, relieved, hungry, in love.

He juts his hips forward involuntarily, making both him and Bucky moan into their kiss. So he does it again and can feel Bucky already hard under him. His hands roam all over Bucky’s bare chest, careful so that he doesn’t hurt him, but he seems to like it because he raises his hips to match Steve’s movements. Bucky slips his hands past Steve’s waistband to grab his ass and help him shift forward. “That’s it, Stevie,” Bucky encourages between kisses, which makes warmth shoot right to Steve’s groin.

“Wanna feel you,” Steve breathes. He hates to stop touching Bucky but he lifts himself up and lets Bucky lay back on the cot. He goes for Bucky’s pants, and Bucky goes for his, both fumbling to get each other naked. It’s awkward to shimmy out of their uniforms and underwear, but then it’s just them, just their skin.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky says, looking at Steve who’s stationed above him. “Always have been.”

“You, too, Buck.” Steve leans down and kisses Bucky again, softly, while Bucky reaches down to grab both of their cocks in his hand.

“Uh- _fuck_ ,” Steve groans as Bucky moves his hand slowly up and down.

Bucky pulls Steve down by his dog tags to kiss Steve and capture the noises he’s making. “Shh, we gotta be quiet,” he says in between kisses.

Steve just nods, helpless under Bucky’s touch. Bucky looks so sweet under him like this, taking control, letting Steve whimper above him. Steve can’t believe he’s here, can’t believe he’s doing this with Bucky… it’s all he’s ever wanted since he knew what it was.

“You can move, you know,” Bucky says gently.

Steve hadn’t realized that he was essentially just planking above Bucky, frozen and nervous, and just focusing on Bucky’s hand on his dick.

“Sorry, yeah, okay,” Steve pants, rolling his hips forward.

Bucky grunts. “Yeah, just like that.”

It pushes Steve even further, knowing Bucky’s making those sounds because of _him_. So he does it again. And again, and again, until he’s thrusting up into Bucky’s hand.

“That’s it, baby,” Bucky says into Steve’s ear, bringing his other hand to cup their cocks.

Steve just kisses his cheek sloppily in response, face reddening at the pet name. He moves faster, as fast as he can, working in tandem with Bucky’s hands, and breathing harder than he has since before the serum. His heartbeat’s in his ears and he can feel the sweat rolling down his back.

“So fucking good,” Bucky tells him, “so, so fucking good.”

Steve can’t do much besides produce a litany of whines that sort of sound like _Bucky, ah, shit, Bucky, uh, fuck, oh my God, Buck, uh,_ as much as he wants to sound intelligible. His arms are shaking, holding himself up while trying to keep from finishing because he doesn’t want this to ever be over.

But Bucky murmurs, “I’m so close, Stevie,” face twisted up in pleasure, and Steve just comes right there, spilling all over Bucky’s chest. He’s practically wailing, and still riding it out by fucking into the hole that Bucky’s hands make when Bucky winces, stills, and empties all over his own chest, over Steve’s come.

Coming down from it, Steve just looks down at Bucky, splayed so beautifully on the small army cot, eyes closed, mouth open, sweat dripping down the side of his face. He’s perfect. He always has been, to Steve. He’s about to say so when-

“Rogers!”

Bucky’s eyes shoot open and Steve’s sure he looks just as rattled.

“Captain America!” It’s Colonel Phillips, and now Steve’s hearing footsteps and shit, he must be coming to the tent.

Steve practically leaps off of the bed and Bucky follows, both of them scrambling to get dressed. Bucky steals Steve’s undershirt to wipe off the come but Steve’s too busy trying to look presentable to notice. He runs his hands through his hair, gives Bucky one last look, then steps out of the tent to find himself face to face with Phillips. 

“Rogers, Stark wants you in the lab. I need Barnes, is he in there?” he barks, looking past Steve’s shoulder to try and peek into the tent.

“Uh, yeah, he’s in there, sir,” Steve manages, hoping he doesn’t come off too flustered.

Phillips pushes past Steve and yells, “Barnes!” so Steve scurries off to find Stark, heart still pounding and head still spinning.

* * *

Steve doesn’t get a moment alone with Bucky for a few days. He’s booked to the minute, being shuffled around to meet with generals about strategy, Stark about gear, Peggy about the soldiers. When he gets back to the tent, Bucky’s already asleep, every single night, and gone before Steve wakes up at dawn, every single morning.

Steve’s been buzzing with nervous energy ever since he and Bucky… He wonders if Bucky is avoiding him intentionally. They didn’t talk about what it all meant. They’ve been in meetings together, seen each other in passing, but Bucky won’t look him in the eyes.

Their division hasn’t been dispatched for any battles yet, with most of the 107th still recovering and new Hydra intel to absorb, but Steve knows it won’t be long until they’re fighting again. He needs to talk to Bucky before then.

He’s always been able to push it down, his feelings for Bucky. Back in Brooklyn, he dismissed them as misplaced affections because he never had a gal, and his best guy was always there. Of course he got confused; he’d never had anywhere else to put his desires. 

Now, he could have any dame he wanted. But he doesn’t. He just wants Bucky. 

He wonders why Bucky did it. He’s not… queer like Steve. Sure, Steve’s gotten off thinking about girls, but Bucky’s different. He dates them, he _fucks_ them, and they actually like him. 

Maybe he was just lonely. Not a lot of women around and Steve’s a comfort, a comfort now with a body that everyone, including himself, sometimes, thinks is better. Bucky’s been through a lot, maybe it was a mistake, a blip, something they’re never gonna talk about again.

Steve’s heart breaks a little bit each time he thinks about that possibility.

The next time they’re alone together is six days after what happened. Steve’s breathing almost stops when he walks into their tent after yet another weapons session with Stark to see Bucky laying in bed, arms folded behind his head, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

It’s night, and it’s been a long day, for both of them, probably, so Steve can’t muster up enough motivation to bullshit.

“Can we talk?” he asks, crossing the room to sit on his own cot.

Bucky swings his legs over the bed and sits up. “What’s up?”

“ _What’s up?_ ” Steve repeats, eyes bulging.

Bucky’s face remains neutral. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Barnes.”

“It’s Barnes, now? It’s only Barnes when I’m in trouble,” Bucky muses. 

“Oh, shut up, you know what I want to talk about,” Steve snaps.

Bucky must be able to tell that Steve’s not messing around, that he’s actually angry. Steve doesn’t wanna be angry, but he’s frustrated. He’s letting his more discouraging thoughts get the better of him, and he needs to know- he needs to know how Bucky feels.

Bucky softens. “And what do you want me to say?” He looks down at his hands in his lap.

“I want to know why,” Steve whispers.

Bucky looks up at him, mouth agape. “Why?” he repeats. “Well, that’s easy.”

Steve doesn’t know where this is going so he sits up straighter, ready to defend himself.

“I’m in love with you,” Bucky mutters, not looking Steve in the eye.

Steve visibly thaws. “What?” Steve breathes instantly. “You what?”

“Are you mad?” Bucky asks, standing up. He starts pacing, as much as he can for such a tightly enclosed tent. “I can take it back, we can-”

“No, Buck, I’m not mad,” Steve says, and Bucky stops walking. “You’re in love with me?”

“Always have been,” Bucky replies, looking down at his shoes.

Steve can’t formulate any words or thoughts or anything to do besides stand up, rush to Bucky and kiss him, so he does. Bucky whimpers into the kiss but pulls away.

“Wait, I can’t-” He puts a hand over Steve’s heart and meets his gaze, swallowing. “I can’t do this if you don’t feel the same, Stevie, I’ve been thinking about this for years and I can’t- I won’t do it if it’s not the same for you.”

“It is,” Steve confesses, sweeping a strand of hair out of Bucky’s face. “Always has been.”

Bucky’s face lights up like a fire and gives Steve about as much warmth as one, inside. And then they’re kissing again, hands all over each other’s bodies, tongues in passionate conversation. Bucky reaches for the buttons on Steve’s shirt and starts to undo them.

“You’re quite the looker, you know,” Bucky says as he moves to kiss Steve’s neck. “Always have been with those eyes, and those lips, oh my god, your lips.”

Steve just groans and shakes off his shirt once the last button’s undone.

“God, and your ass has always been fantastic,” Bucky adds, wrapping his hands around Steve to squeeze it. “Always wanted this ass.”

Grinding forward into Bucky because he can’t help it, Steve strains, “Want you to have it.”

Bucky steps back but there’s a grin plastered on his face. “Really?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Steve pants, already worked up. He feels the tightness in his army pants and wants nothing more than to get them off, for _Bucky_ to take them off.

“Well, c’mere, then,” Bucky says, throwing his shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants.

Steve obeys and clings to Bucky from behind. “Want you to undress me,” he admits, in Bucky’s ear.

“Baby,” Bucky mewls, dragging out the word. “I can do that.”

He turns around and practically sends Steve’s belt flying off of his body. Then he drops to his knees and slowly unzips the fly, drags Steve’s pants down his legs until Steve’s lightly clothed erection is right in front of his face. Bucky looks up for confirmation, which Steve gives him in the form of a tiny nod, before mouthing at Steve’s dick through his underwear.

The pleasure shoots up Steve’s whole body and he clasps a hand over his mouth to stop from sounding completely obscene. Bucky smirks at him, and then leads him to the closest cot, Bucky’s, as it is, and climbs over him. They’re both just in their underwear now. Bucky lowers his hips to meet Steve’s, and Steve feels that wonderful friction again, Bucky’s crotch against his own, so he starts frantically squirming to relieve some of the tension.

“Ah, ah, ah, calm down, soldier,” Bucky says, smiling. “I’ll take care of you.”

Steve beams at that, half embarrassed and half satisfied, and lets his body relax, ready for Bucky, _his_ Bucky, who peels away his underwear and watches his cock slap his stomach.

“So pretty,” Bucky tells him, running a finger along his length. “Always knew it would be pretty.”

Steve wants to writhe at the attention, but he stays still, for Bucky, because Bucky means it. “Wanna see yours,” he says, running his hands along the waistband of Bucky’s underwear.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky teases, stripping himself as smoothly as he can.

Steve can’t help but do what Bucky did to him, run a finger, two, down Bucky’s cock, which is already leaking onto Steve’s stomach.

It feels like time has stopped, like they’ve captured it all in their little tent, free to give it back to the world or just to stay in there forever. They can take their time. There’s no war, or other people, or rules about who shouldn’t be spending the night together. It’s just them.

Bucky’s skin is still littered with bruises, looking better than they did a few days ago but it still makes Steve’s face crumble.

Bucky notices. “Hey, Stevie, I’m okay,” he says. “I promise.” He runs his hands over Steve’s chest. “We could match, though, if you want.”

Steve gulps. “You mean-”

“If you heal quick and all,” Bucky adds. “I’d love to mark you up.”

Instead of answering, Steve pulls Bucky down, by _his_ dog tags this time and draws him into a hungry kiss that screams _yes, yes, yes_. So Bucky drags his lips across Steve’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone. At the crease between his shoulder and his neck, Bucky sucks and gently bites a mark that has Steve shifting underneath him.

“Oh, my God,” he whines.

Bucky keeps going, down his chest, purposefully avoiding his nipples, down his stomach until he’s left a collection of spots all over Steve’s body. He leans back, looking content with his work, with Steve a heaving mess beneath him, before going back in and clamping his mouth around Steve’s left nipple.

“Ohhh,” Steve cries, bucking his hips up. “Right there, right there.”

Bucky goes to town for a minute or two before Steve reveals, “I’m close,” under his breath.

Bucky halts. “What?”

Heat rushes to Steve’s face. “I’m close, I- I, uh, the serum, it made it even easier to, uh, finish.” He pauses. “Easier to get going again, too, though.”

Bucky’s eyes widen. “Really?” He runs his thumbs over Steve’s nipples. “Think you can come more than once for me?”

“Oh, easy,” Steve tells him.

Bucky abruptly grabs Steve’s dick, and it takes one, two, three strokes until he’s shooting off onto his own chest. “Shit!” He can’t stop making noises through the high, and Bucky keeps caressing him until he's coming down from it.

“That was…” Steve starts, but Bucky kisses him and cuts him off.

Out of nowhere, Bucky’s got a jar of slick in his hands and is dipping into it, coating his fingers.

“Someone came prepared,” Steve notes.

“Just optimistic,” Bucky responds. “Can I…?” His hands wander down to Steve’s entrance, and he presses lightly on it.

“Yes, please,” Steve replies.

Bucky slides in a finger and Steve feels himself start to harden again. He’s never done this, always wanted it, wanted it from Bucky, and it’s happening. Steve starts to fuck himself back onto Bucky’s finger, so Bucky adds a second one, and _oh my God, how am I going to take his whole dick_ , Steve thinks as he thrashes around in pleasure.

Bucky’s breathing hard, too, and can’t stop looking at Steve’s face. “Ready for a third?”

Steve just nods desperately, and Bucky obliges him. “Fuck, oh my God, _Bucky_ ,” Steve moans.

Before he knows it, Bucky’s pulling out and smearing his cock with the slick. He grabs the thin folded blanket and places it under Steve’s hips to make the angle better. Steve’s looking up at him with what he thinks must be the biggest, most lovey-dovey eyes he’s ever made, and Bucky’s expression softens when he sees it. “You ready, baby?”

“Yeah, please fuck me,” Steve says. “Please.”

So Bucky does. He pushes in slowly, his fingers having done as much as they could to stretch Steve open but, “Shit, you’re so tight, baby,” and when he bottoms out, and they can feel the contact of Bucky’s thighs against Steve’s ass, they let out simultaneous long, low groans.

Bucky pulls out halfway before sliding back in, and repeats the motion at an abated pace, so tedious that Steve has to fidget a bit to encourage Bucky to move faster. Bucky can read him so easily, knows what he wants, and he gives it to him.

They’re both out of words, but they don’t need them. Steve can feel what they have filling the tent, the air, his whole body, he’s shaking with it. Each time Bucky drives into him, he knows, he feels it. He feels home.

“Close again,” Steve says into a kiss. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Fuck,” Bucky murmurs. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.” He plunges in even harder until he’s hitting Steve’s prostate with every thrust. 

“Right there, Bucky, oh my god!”

“Yeah?” Bucky’s egging him on. “You gonna come for me? My good boy’s gonna come for me?”

And that does it. Steve’s spilling onto his chest again, his dick twitching without even so much as a brush of Bucky’s hand. Bucky keeps going, his face scrunched up and his breathing accelerating until he’s pounding into Steve with everything he has. He lets out a strangled moan and stops, his hips flush with Steve’s.

“Oh, my God,” he says finally.

Steve just nods, faintly, his eyes flurrying open to see Bucky look just as fucked out as him.

Bucky retracts his hips and pulls out slowly, chuckling at the squelching noise he makes in doing so. “Shit, we should probably clean up a bit,” he says, grabbing his shirt off the floor. 

He wipes down Steve’s chest and around his ass, then goes for his own dick before Steve rolls his eyes, says, “Enough,” and pulls him in for cuddling.

Steve kisses him leisurely, entangling their legs together, pulling Bucky closer by his hips, so that they’re face to face, body to body. Close as can be.

“Did you always want to do that?” he whispers. He can’t help but ask it, the question bugging him in the back of his mind. “I know you love me, but now, my body-”

“Always wanted you, punk,” Bucky says, kissing Steve’s nose. “Every damn day, even when I tried to pretend I didn’t.”

“Me, too,” Steve tells him. “Didn’t think it was actually possible for my best guy to be my, you know…”

“Soulmate?” Bucky’s grey-blue eyes are shining in the dark, the fading lantern making his skin glow.

“Yeah,” Steve blushes. “That’s us, right? This is it?”

“You’ve always been it,” Bucky says with a smile. “Always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh finally wrote a tfa piece!! lmk if you liked it :) and come talk to me on tumblr @sunstarsteve <3


End file.
